Tú Eres Mi Hogar
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: El gran día ha llegado, después de mucho dolor y soledad, Ichigo Kurosaki e Inoue Orihime unirán sus vidas. Pero antes de eso, un pequeño recuento de cómo llegaron a ese momento. (Inlcuye Lemon) Este fanfic participa en el #ConcursoIchiHimeFC


**Tarde pero seguro, quería entrar desde el principio al concurso pero ya sabemos que se me va la onda.  
Había dudado mucho en este ff porque algunas cosas las quería reservar para "El final de la tormenta" pero bueno ya veré cómo le hago para que las cosas encajen.  
Disfruté mucho en verdad escribirlo y he disfrutado mucho leer los demás del concurso  
Me da mucho sentimiento :'3  
En fin los dejo con la historia espero que no resulte muy confusa pero la escribí de madrugada, los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen y esta historia participa para el ****#** **ConcursoIchiHimeFC**

* * *

 _Sábado 2 de Junio_  
Ella tomó aire fuertemente y salió del vestidor, se sentía demasiado avergonzada, pero sonrió alegremente a sus amigas, que se pararon de sus asientos y la rodearon. Ella vestía un precioso vestido blanco, la parte de arriba era de manga larga, con un discreto escote al frente y uno prolongado en la espalda, iba forrado con pedrería blanca y brillante bordada en cientos de pequeñas flores diferentes, y la parte inferior era una amplia falda, a la que daba volumen una amplia pero cómoda crinolina, hacía sentir a la pelinaranja como una princesa de verdad, de las que su hermano le contaba cuentos.  
-¡Te ves hermosa Inoue!- dijo alegremente la más pequeña de ellas, una chica de cabello corto y aspecto elegante, la mejor amiga de su futuro esposo, Kuchiki Rukia  
-¡Orihime, el vestido quedó perfecto!- Matsumoto la abrazó cuidadosamente con miedo de arruinar el vestido  
-Hime sigo pensando que Ichigo debió salvar a la humanidad en su vida pasada para poder merecer una esposa como tu- Su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, le sonrió y alzó un pulgar en señal de aprobación. La pelinaranja sintió arder el rubor en sus mejillas y sin poder contenerse unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
-¡Gracias chicas! Sin ustedes no lo habría logrado, no sé cómo he podido tardar tanto en encontrar el vestido, ¡lamento haberlas hecho sufrir tanto estos meses!  
-Ni lo menciones Orihime, hemos estado felices de poder apoyarte a planear todo, ¡el tiempo ha pasado volando!- dijo Yoruichi- Pero no olvides lo más importante… ¡La despedida de soltera! Rangiku y yo lo hemos organizado todo para el siguiente viernes!- Ella y Matsumoto sonrieron de una forma que le dio escalofríos tanto a ella como a Rukia, pero después de tanta ayuda, no podía negarse a complacerlas, así que simplemente rieron nerviosas mientras ella secaba esas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que se le habían escapado. La misma felicidad que había estado tan presente y desbordante los últimos años de su vida, pero que parecía haberse concentrado tanto los últimos meses, que casi podía sentirla como algo espeso y dulce, como la miel.

Hacía dos años ya que después de la boda de Renji y Rukia, Ichigo se había confesado después de pasar por ella al trabajo e ir a cenar luego de una tarde muy divertida, mientras ella comía alegremente su pastel de queso y fresas sintió la penetrante mirada del Kurosaki sobre ella, aun con un bocado en la boca, ella le sostuvo la mirada, inocentemente y con curiosidad hasta que él finalmente soltó las líneas que llevaba días practicando _"Te necesito Inoue, llevo tiempo preguntándome por qué los días que no te veo me cuesta respirar, y por qué no tolero verte cerca de aquél tipo de tu trabajo, y al fin lo entendí hace unos días en la boda, sé que esto puede parecer repentino, pero se mi novia por favor"_ ella simplemente lo observó, aunque había escuchado cada palabra simplemente no podía creerlo, tragó su bocado y volteó a todos lados, como si fuera a haber cámaras para un programa de bromas, pero como Ichigo nunca se prestaría para algo así consideró enterrarse el tenedor en la mano para despertar de aquel sueño, éste silencio en el que ella divagaba sobre si soñaba o había sido drogada o había muerto puso muy nervioso al pelinaranja quien de pronto perdió toda la autoconfianza que había tratado de juntar los últimos días _"Está bien… yo entiendo, Inoue, yo entiendo si yo no te gusto…"_ Al escuchar aquello tan irracional, ella detuvo sus divagaciones y sonrió, una sonrisa que detuvo la respiración por un instante del chico. _"Kurosaki kun, tú siempre me has gustado"_

Después de ese día, las cosas simplemente habían fluido, estar juntos se sentía como algo perfectamente natural para ambos, e incluso para todos sus amigos fue algo normal, algo que incluso había tardado demasiado en ocurrir. Cada día con el Kurosaki parecía demasiado irreal para Orihime, quien disfrutaba de las cosas más simples sencillamente por estar con él, fue aprendiendo y conociendo cada detalle de su por fin novio, se obsesionaba con cosas sencillas, como la mirada que él ponía al cocinar, tan concentrado, también era consciente de que aquella arruga en su entrecejo desaparecía siempre que estaban solos. Y secretamente abría levemente los ojos cuando se besaban para poder observar aquellas pestañas tan tupidas. Aprendió sus comidas favoritas, sus colores preferidos, la ropa que le gustaba y la música que lo definía. Amaba sentir su mano rodeada de los dedos fuertes y ásperos del chico, y le gustaba acariciar esas callosidades que sabía eran por el uso de la zanpakutou, acariciarlas era como hacer un rapidísimo recorrido por todas las batallas que él había librado para poder estar allí con ella, haciendo cosas simples y felices, y aquellas que seguía luchando de vez en cuando para proteger aquella paz que lograron obtener.

Y ahora por fin, faltaba sólo una semana para poder ser su esposa.

La perspectiva de pasar toda su vida con él, le daban ganas de cantar. Sonrío de nuevo a todas sus amigas y entró a quitarse el vestido más perfecto que la acompañaría ese día tan especial.

 _Lunes 3 de Junio_  
La semana comenzó a trascurrir normal, a pesar de que se casarían el fin de semana, ambos tenían una rutina que cumplir, Orihime trabaja a tiempo completo en la panadería, después de tantos años por fin era la encargada de toda la repostería, y planeaba pronto abrir su propio negocio, una cafetería con panadería gourmet. Ichigo por su parte, tenía una pesada rutina de estudiante de medicina que cumplir, al salir de la universidad tenía que ir a hacer sus prácticas profesionales, tenía mucho trabajo que adelantar para poder tomarse los días libres para la luna de miel, aunque sólo serían dos.

Ichigo logró zafarse pronto de la clínica donde hacía sus prácticas y fue a casa a preparar la cena en lo que daba la hora de salida de Orihime. Sin embargo al llegar su padre abrió muy feliz la puerta

-Tienes visitas Ichigo jojojo, me pregunto qué planearan, que sospechoso- se fue mirándolo burlónamente

Al entrar a la cocina, el chico se encontró con Chad, Ishida y Renji.

-Yo, chicos, ¿Pasó algo?- Los tres se vieron con complicidad y el Abarai asintió  
-Sólo pasamos a decirte que el viernes será tu despedida de soltero y lo tenemos todo organizado, pasaremos por ti a las 9- Ichigo se quedó petrificado

-¿De qué demonios hablan? No tendré despedida de soltero.  
-No seas aburridos Kurosaki, ya tenemos listo- agregó para sorpresa del pelinaranja, Ishida  
-¿Incluso tú Ishida? Las despedidas de soltero son para quienes están tristes de perder su soltería y la verdad yo estoy bien con ello.  
-Lo sentimos pero no puedes decir que no, aquí estaremos el viernes, y no te tortures, después de todo Inoue también tendrá su despedida organizada por las chicas- Renji dijo eso y se fue con Uryuu, Chad sin embargo se quedó.  
-Ichigo…  
-Chad no puedo creer que hasta tú estés envuelto en todo esto, es absurdo.  
-Ichigo… No seas tan severo "despedida de soltero" es un decir, sólo queremos celebrar contigo, no será nada extraño. Has estado muy presionado los últimos meses, lo sabemos, sólo queremos aligerar un poco eso para que en verdad disfrutes el sábado.

El Kurosaki sonrió levemente a su mejor amigo, era verdad, los últimos meses habían sido un poco estresantes para él.

Después de casi dos años de noviazgo, Inoue se había encontrado en una situación complicada, debido a que la dueña había vendido su propiedad para que construyeran un lujoso edificio de sofisticados departamentos se había quedado sin dónde vivir, y los departamentos que se acomodaban a su presupuesto aparte de pedir demasiados requisitos, le quedaban lejos. Así que una tarde mientras veían Tv juntos Ichigo la abrazó, la chica estaba en verdad angustiada, le quedaban solo un par de días para desalojar el departamento en el que había vivido desde siempre y aún no sabía qué hacer… _" Ven a la casa Orihime" "¿Eh?" "Mmm bueno, si tu quieres, puedes venir a vivir a la casa un tiempo, en lo que las cosas se acomodan mejor, hay un cuarto extra y puedes guardar tus muebles allí, se que son importantes para ti"_ Ella había llorado mucho aquella noche, no podía creer lo afortunada que era. A Isshin no le había parecido ningún problema la mudanza de Orihime, y las hermanas Kurosaki estaban muy felices también.

Se mudó un par de días después de la propuesta, y aunque tenía su propio cuarto, dormía siempre con Ichigo. Sin embargo, había mucho más tras la propuesta del pelinaranja, él llevaba mucho trabajando en un plan (ya hasta se recordaba a Aizen), al cumplir la mayoría de edad, se le entregó una herencia por parte de su madre que aunque debía compartir con sus hermanas en partes iguales al cumplir la mayoría de edad ellas, seguía siendo sustanciosa.

Y después de unos meses con Inoue, aunque pareciera apresurado y estúpido, descubrió que de verdad ella era la mujer que quería en su vida para siempre, pero seguía siendo un estudiante y por mucho que hubiera heredado, no podía alncanzarle para darle una buena vida por siempre, asi que emprendió el secreto plan de encontrar una casa que comprar.

Pero pronto quedó claro que aquello no era una misión sencilla, buscar tiempo para buscar una casa que comprar era complicadísimo, sobre todo porque no quería que nadie lo notara. Y aunque fue discreto (según él) y cuidadoso, un día al regresar a casa temprano su viejo estaba preparando la cena, _"Oh Ichigo, regresaste temprano, dejé algo para ti en la mesa"_ al acercarse a revisar lo que había en la mesa se encontró con mucha información sobre un par de bonitas casas, lo que lo dejó en shock _"¿Siempre lo supiste?" "Por favor hijo, soy tu padre, noto cada cambio en ustedes, ese es mi trabajo, sabes que no tengo problema en que Orihime chan esté aquí, pero ella merece algo más, y mi trabajo es apoyarte, ¿Has decidido ya cómo darle el anillo?"_ Ichigo no podía creer que Isshin supiera ya hasta eso, un mes atrás, él había ido en busca de un anillo decente de compromiso pero no lo había comentado con nadie ¡con nadie! Su viejo si que daba miedo… _"Algo así…" "Pues debes apurarte, no debes hacer esperar mucho más a Orihime chan" "Lo sé" "Lamento que no tengamos el anillo de compromiso que le di a tu madre, pues está con ella, aunque sinceramente no era una cosa muy elegante, por aquellos tiempos apenas y teníamos dinero, y nos casamos con unos rajes rentados, aún así, ella se veía radiante y amaba y ese sencillo anillo que le ofrecí"_ Ichigo sonrió, pudiendo imaginar perfectamente a su madre feliz con un anillo sencillo, como cuando él le daba sus dibujos malhechos de la escuela, así era ella, siempre dando luz.

Al día siguiente de eso, Ichigo llamó por "video" (a través de una cosa que inventó Urahara para comunicarse ente la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano en tiempo real) a Renji, pero al minuto se arrepintió, aunque demasiado tarde, pues Rukia contestó. Después de una vergonzosa conversación con su pareja de amigos, estuvo más seguro de cómo hacer lo que debía hacer.

Días después de eso Inoue recibió un trabajo especial en la pastelería, era un pastel de compromiso, a ella le encantaba hacer trabajos especiales de ese tipo, se le hacía muy romántico. Preparó el pastel de tal forma que la pequeña caja de terciopelo quedó sostenida en medio del pequeño pero detallado pastel blanco, y por alguna razón que ella no meditó mucho, la mandaron a hacer la entrega. El lugar a donde llegó era hermoso, al bajar del taxi el atardecer comenzaba y la hacienda la recibía con un primer jardín lleno de velas encendidas que formaban un camino hacia un lago pequeño, aquello la maravilló, era hermoso. Pero no había nadie cerca, entonces abrió la nota con el nombre de la persona que se supone recibiría el paquete, pero para su sorpresa la nota decía "Siga el camino de velas, al final estará la persona para quien es el encargo" Sin sospechar nada, caminó por el camino señalado, maravillada de cómo el sol se ponía, al llegar al lago el sol casi se había puesto, y del otro lado la sombra de un hombre se observaba, rápidamente sacó el pequeño pastel y se acercó a la sombra _" Traigo su pastel señor, espero haber llegado a tiempo, el lugar es muy hermoso, ella seguro no le podrá decir que no"_ y al acercarse completamente lo notó, y él se volteó, _"espero que recuerdes eso que acabas de decir"_ Ichigo sonreía radiante como el sol que ya no estaba y extendió sus manos para tomar el pequeño pastel de las manos petrificadas de Inoue y de él tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que resaltaba _"Inoue Orihime, me has dado más felicidad estos años de la que me creía capaz de sentir, has estado a mi lado en cada batalla, y gracias a ti, hoy estoy vivo, en todos los sentidos que pueda tener esa oración. Por favor, mantenme "vivo" el resto de mi vida, mantente a mi lado por siempre, se mi esposa"_ No se arrodilló, se mantuvo ahí viendo los súper llorosos ojos de la mujer que amaba, ella sonrío y lo supo, sin pensarlo lo abrazó fuertemente tirando el pastel que tanto le había costado hacer e importándole muy poco y lo dijo… _"Sï"_

Después de eso dieron la noticia y todos celebraron, pronto todos comenzaron a planear cosas e Ichigo tuvo que empezar a planear lo que venía después de la boda, compró la pequeña casa que su papá consiguió para él, pero lo seguía manteniendo como secreto para Orihime, para su fortuna, media sociedad de almas apareció para ayudar a planear la boda, y él no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo en eso, sólo le daba su opinión a Orihime en lo que ella le preguntaba, lo que le dio tiempo de seguir en su proyecto de preparar su futura casa.

Entonces tal vez sí, los chicos tenían razón, debía relajarse un poco antes de la boda, quería estar lo mejor posible para ese día.

 _Viernes 8 de Junio_

El día llegó y al salir del trabajo Orihime fue directamente a casa de su mejor amiga Tatsuki, donde se celebraría la reunión. Al llegar la recibieron como si fuera una fiesta sorpresa, y todas las chicas estaban allí, Matsumoto, Rukia, Yoruichi, Hinamori, Isane, y para su sorpresa, también Nelliel.  
Hinamori preparó todo un buffet de comida, y por supuesto Matsumoto se encargó de llevar los mejores sakes para celebrar. Entrada la noche, y ya bastante felices todas, Matsumoto se paró y abrazó a Orihime

-Hime chan, cada una de nosotras trajo un regalo especial para tiiiiiiii

Todas aplaudieron y subieron al cuarto de Tatsuki, donde tenían todos los regalos.

-Yo primero Inoue- Rukia fue a buscar su regalo de la mesa que estaba en medio y se lo entregó, ella era la única sobria del cuarto por alguna razón entonces no tuvo problema –Es algo que espero que te sirva mañana en la noche, a Renji le encantaaa-

La pelinaranja abrió el pequeño regalo y se encontró con una caja que decía "set de aceites para masajes eróticos" la caja tenía 6 frasquitos, cada uno con un olor/sabor diferente. Al verlo todas rieron escandalosamente, pero Inoue sólo se puso roja como tomate aunque todas estaban tan divertidas que nadie lo notó

-Ahora yooooooooooo- La pequeña y mareada Hinamori se paró con mucho esfuerzo y fue por su regalo –Espero que le encuentres un buen uso- Orihime lo abrió y venía una caja larga con una especie de tubo con relieve que no entendió muy bien que era pero que al parecer todas encontraron divertidísimo

-Momo chaaaan tu no deberías usar estas cosaaas, mi capitán estaría muy feliz de hacerlo él mismo- le dijo Matsumoto a Hinamori quien casi muere de la vergüenza –N-no digas esas cosas de Shiro Rangiku san!-

Afortunadamente todas estaban ocupadas molestando a Hinamori como para notar la cara de la próxima Kurosaki al leer para que servía aquella cosa.

Los siguientes regalos fueron igual de subidos de tono y vergonzosos para Inoue, Yoruichi le regaló un montón de lencería que tenía tan poca tela que dudaba que en verdad fuera algo que pudiera ponerse, Tatsuki le dio lencería y lubricante comestible, Nell le regaló un sexy disfraz de conejita (bajo el consejo de Yoruichi), Matsumoto le regaló un libro muy perturbador junto con unas películas para ver "en pareja", y la sorpresa de la noche fue el juego de sado que le dio Isane.

Pasaron un gran rato riendo de cada regalo y proponiendo a Inoue cómo divertirse con cada uno de ellos, hasta que Matsumoto se puso muy seria (o todo lo seria que le permitía el alcohol) y tomó a Inoue por los hombros

–Orihime chan, dime la verdad…. ¿Tú y Kurosaki aún no lo han hecho cierto?-  
Ante la pregunta que menos quería escuchar la pelinaranja se puso súper roja, afirmando lo que Rangiku decía y todas se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Pero si viven juntos!- Agregó escandalosamente Yoruichi  
-Sí, pero… Ichigo quería esperar…

Rangiku y Yoruichi se partieron de la risa, pero Rukia y Hinamori estaban conmovidas, y así fue como siguieron una larga larga noche en consejos para Orihime, burlas para Ichigo y comentarios sexuales incómodos y divertidos para todas.

Esa misma noche Ichigo llegó a casa, algo preocupado por lo que le esperaba esa noche, pero pronto sus miedos se disiparían, pues casi todos los capitanes de la SS estaban esperando por él para una mega cacería de Hollows, así que simplemente se dedicaron a matar Hollows y competir por quién había obtenido más víctimas. Al final, se reunieron para brindar y tomar un poco de sake. Fue una noche ideal para librarse de todo el estrés y prepararse para todo lo que aguardaba al día siguiente, Ichigo esperaba también que Orihime tuviera una buena velada, ya no podía esperar para verla. Casi llegando la madrugada, Renji se acercó a él para un brindis especial

-Sí que te tardaste en dar el paso eh  
-Cállate estúpida piña, a diferencia de ustedes, Orihime y yo no teníamos una historia tan larga, quería que ella estuviera segura de quedarse conmigo  
-Más bien tu no te enteraste de la mayoría de la historia a tiempo, pero sabes que ella siempre estuvo esperándote, mira que en verdad tenías que ser muy idiota para no notarlo, si yo fuera ella me hubiera quedado con el guapo chef de la pastelería.

-¡¿Ahhhhh?!-  
-Te lo merecías por retardado

Ichigo se quedó un momento en silencio meditando todo, era verdad que había sido muy lento, pero entre tanta guerra y dolores de cabeza ¿Cómo iba a percatarse de que una mujer tan aparentemente fuera de su alcance lo quería?

-Sé que me tardé, pero por fin llegó el día.  
-Sí, pero espero que sepas que el título de mejor esposo lo tengo yo.  
-Ya veremos- Ante todo la competitivdad  
-Por cierto, hay algo que tengo que decirte….

 _Sábado 9 de Junio_

A la mañana siguiente Rukia tuvo que levantarlas a todas para darles algo de desayunar y prepararse para el largo día que venía por delante, todas se sorprendieron por las habilidades culinarias de Rukia, pues antes nunca había sido la mejor cocinando, pero ella les contó que era una de esas cosas que disfrutas aprender cuando te casas…

-Aunque la verdad Renji sigue mejor para cocinar que yo- agregó algo decaída  
-Es cierto, Abarai siempre ha sido bueno cocinando por alguna razón- agregó Momo  
-Sí yo también he comido lo que prepara. Pero ¡Por qué tu no tienes nada de resaca Rukia? ¿Por qué no quisiste beber nada anoche?- Preguntó Matsumoto mientras sostenía su cabeza por miedo a que explotara  
-Es que no puedo beber alcohol  
-¿Estás enferma Rukia?- Le preguntó Isane  
-No es eso, es que yo… ¡estoy embarazada!

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron mucho, excepto Yoruichi, que parecía saberlo ya. Aún así todas la felicitaron y se acercaron a acariciar el vientre aún plano de la Kuchiki, y Orihime no podía imaginar una mejor manera de empezar ese día.

Al terminar de recoger lo del desayuno y la fiesta, se pusieron en marcha para preparar todo para el día especial de sus amigos.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a la iglesia junto con Renji y Chad, todo estaba listo ya, los invitados estaban en sus lugares dentro de la iglesia y por lo que sabía de Rukia, Inoue estaba lista también. Él sentía su corazón escandaloso latir en su pecho, nunca, en ninguna batalla o momento de su vida, se había sentido tan nervioso y ansioso, incluso sentía ganas de llorar. Se apresuraron a entrar e ir a sus lugares, Chad era el padrino de Ichigo y su viejo estaba sentado en primera fila, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Isshin ya estaba llorando sin pena, su hijo mayor iba a casarse, después de la muerte de Masaki, él se había sentido culpable por no poder consolar del todo el corazón de su pequeño hijo, pero ahora, después de tanto, ahí estaba su hijo mayor, sonriente y rebosante de felicidad, curado de todas sus heridas emocionales, esperando por la mujer de su vida.

 _"Feliz cumpleaños Masaki, lo logramos, tenemos un hijo feliz y sano"_

Al parecer Ichigo había leído los pensamientos de su padre, pues pensó lo mismo, _"Feliz cumpleaños mamá, perdón por preocuparte por tanto tiempo, espero que donde quiera que estés puedas observar este día"_

Orihime había sugerido celebrar la boda el día del cumpleaños de Masaki, " _Así sólo tendremos bellos recuerdos de ese día, y será fácil recordar el aniversario"_ dijo eso con una sonrisa que terminó de derretir el corazón de Ichigo.

La música comenzó a sonar, el pelinaranja sintió ganas de vomitar el estómago de los nervios, pero mantuvo la postura y volteó la mirada a donde sabía entraría Orihime. Un momento de silencio reinó cuando todos la vieron entrar, con la ya no tan pequeña Yuzu atrás y del brazo de Tatsuki, aunque todos encontraron un poco extraña esa decisión Inoue aseguró que solamente Tatsuki podía entregarla en el altar. Ella se veía radiante, y sin miedo a que se le corriera el maquillaje, grandes lágrimas cruzaban su rostro a pesar de que se había prometido no llorar demasiado aquel día. El vestido acentuaba elegantemente sus curvas, y su cabello iba suelto pero ondulado, largo y brillante, representando el amor a su hermano y la confianza a su mejor amiga, y sus pasadores iban de lado izquierdo sujetando sus mechones de cabello. Nadie podía decir que Orihime no iluminara la iglesia completa, e Ichigo sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta cuando por fin llegaron frente a él y Tatsuki le entregó la mano de Orihime

-Más te vale cuidarla

Él sonrió y la sujetó, feliz, triunfante. Se sentía capaz de pasar por todo lo vivido de nuevo, mientras Orihime estuviera allí al final para él, sabía que todo valía la pena.

Sucedió la ceremonia y llegaron al tan esperado momento de los votos, Ichigo miró con complicidad a Orihime mientras ella trataba de contener sus lágrimas

-Inoue Orihime, podría decir tantas cosas en este momento, podría prometer taantas cosas cursis que se prometen en estas situaciones, pero sólo quiero agradecerte, gracias por estar a lado de este tonto despistado, gracias por protegerme a pesar de que no tenías por qué, gracias por ser mi consuelo aún en batallas que no te correspondían, gracias por correr a mi lado para cuidar de mi. A partir de ahora seré yo quien corra para estar a tu lado cada día, compensaré con mi vida toda tu entrega, déjame ser tu hogar, y por favor conviértete en mi Sol personal para el resto de mi vida.

Inoue tomó aire y se controló sorpresivamente, le sonrió a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, quiero dedicarte mi vida, quiero seguir parada a tu lado en cada batalla, quiero cuidar de ti. Conocerte dio a mi vida luz, y no hay día en que no me sienta agradecida por haber pasado todos estos años a tu lado, tus batallas siempre serán mis batallas y te protegeré siempre, donde sea que estés tú siempre tendré un hogar y quiero ser por siempre el lugar al que puedas regresar.

La ceremonia concluyó, Orihime se aventó sin dudarlo a los brazos de Ichigo y se besaron entre los aplausos y vítores de todos.  
La fiesta fue una absoluta celebración, todos quienes estuvieron en la vida de los chicos estuvieron presentes, hubo pastel, comida y por supuesto brindis por todo, en especial por el anuncio de los 3 meses de embarazo de Rukia, incluso Byakuya parecía sumamente conmovido.

Aún sin terminar toda la fiesta, Ichigo yOrihime se escabulleron, estaban cansados y quería pasar tiempo solos, así que emprendieron el corto viaje a la hacienda donde Ichigo había hecho la reservación para sus escasos días de luna de miel.

El lugar era impresionante, rodeado de naturaleza y estrellas. En la recepción los recibieron amablemente a pesar de las horas que eran y les indicaron dónde estaba su habitación.

Al llegar y abrir ambos sintieron el corazón a punto de explotar. La habitación era enorme decorada con velas aromáticas encendidas, la cama era sumamente amplia, decorada con un montón de pétalos rojos. Orihime tragó saliva nerviosa, Ichigo la abrazó y la besó suavemente pero con evidentes ansias.

-Tal vez deba ayudarte a quitarte ese estorboso vestido.

Con mucho trabajo, él logró desprender el vestido del cuerpo de su por fin esposa, y ante él quedó su delicado cuerpo envuelto solamente en una fina lencería blanca de encaje, Orihime se sentía avergonzada pero valiente, y comenzó a besar a su esposo mientras le quitaba la ropa. Ichigo cargó a la chica y la recostó suavemente en la cama, mientras sus besos se iban volviendo más profundos y desesperados, él sentía la lengua de ella jugar en su boca, y sólo quería probar más. Empezó a decender por su cuello mientras los suaves gemidos de ella no hacían más que encenderlo, siguió descendiendo y se libró de el delicado bra que cubría sus prominentes pechos. Y por un momento se dio el lujo de observarlos, blancos y perfectos, no esperó mas y comenzó a hacer eso que había imaginado tantas veces, los masajeó con ritmo y deseo mientras comenzó a chuparlos lentamente, disfrutando llenarse de su sabor. Ella dejó los suaves gemidos y los sustituyó por gemidos más fuertes, sentía cómo sus bragas se humedecían, la sensación de él chupando sus pechos era más de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

-Ichigo… por favor…

Ella misma se libró de su última prenda de ropa y él no pudo contenerse más, acercó su miembro al sexo sumamente húmedode su esposa y sintió el ardor del deseo más fuerte que nunca

-Lo haré despacio, debes decirme si te duele o incomoda

Ella asintió y él se introdujo en ella lentamente, pronto sintió aquella fina barrera que idicaba la virginidad de ella y con algo detemor pero demasiado deseo, la rompió, ella gritó levemente mientras arañaba la espalda del Kurosaki, quien se detuvo por un momento. Entonces ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cientura de él y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, así fue como él empezó a moverse rítmicamente mientras besaba el cuello de ella. Poco a poco fueron perdiendo la vergüenza y se entregaron a sus instintos, ambos se sentían desbordantes de felicidad.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto. Orihime reposaba somnolienta y cansada entre los brazos de su amor.

-Hime… ¿Estás despierta?

Era la primera vez que él la llamaba así, ella se sorprendía de cómo podía seguir sintiendo aun más y más felicidad.

-Sí amor, aunque sigo sintiendo que estoy soñando, me siento así desde ese día que fuimos a cenar por primera vez.  
-La verdad yo también. Pero debemos aceptar que todo esto es real. Y necesito decirte algo.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Koshiteiru...

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente el torso de su amado

-Koshiteiru Kurosaki Ichigo

 **¡Gracias por leer!  
Espero que puedan contarme si les gustó o no en un review, pero sobre todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo, en verdad el Ichihime significa muchísimo para mi.  
Espero participar en más eventos futuros y no dejarlo todo para el último.  
P.D. espero haya quedado claro la importancia de que Ichigo le dijera "koishiteru" a Orihime, es algo que sólo le dices a la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, sabemos que los japoneses tienen muy marcado el valor de cada palabra :'3**


End file.
